


(don't) sleep on me

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Pre-Relationship, because I said so, hyunwoo is a sleepy boy, kihyun has glasses, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Kihyun may regret his predicament. Just a little.He'd started out the day alright. He'd boarded the bus a bit earlier than usual, deciding it was better to ride around a bit longer and jog to the college campus. Working on his cardio after hunching over an essay for two nights sounded nice. He'd given up his seat for an old lady, sat in someone else's seat once they'd gotten off. The person to his right left, and someone replaced him, too. It was normal.Until it wasn't.





	(don't) sleep on me

Kihyun may regret his predicament. Just a little. 

 

He'd started out the day alright. He'd boarded the bus a bit earlier than usual, deciding it was better to ride around a bit longer and jog to the college campus. Working on his cardio after hunching over an essay for two nights sounded nice. He'd given up his seat for an old lady, sat in someone else's seat once they'd gotten off. The person to his right left, and someone replaced him, too. It was normal. 

 

Until it wasn't. 

 

"Yoo Kihyun?" A low voice mumbled, curiosity and sleep edging at the man's voice. 

 

Kihyun turned. It was Son Hyunwoo, a man who he rarely ever saw around campus yet everyone knew about. Tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, he was certain he'd heard it all, though he'd never been quite close enough to the man to find out about the mysterious part. 

 

But wait. How did he know Kihyun? 

 

"Yes, Hyunwoo-ssi?" Kihyun responded politely, pushing the glasses he wore up the bridge of his nose. He supposed the day wasn't totally alright. He'd dropped his last pair of contacts, helplessly watching the left lens fall down the drain, the right one seeming to laugh at him from the counter. 

 

"Ah, you know me?"

 

"Yes, everyone talks about you. You know me?" 

 

Hyunwoo seemed to balk for a moment. 

 

"Hopefully nothing bad, then? People talk about you, too." 

 

Kihyun straightened up. 

 

"No, of course nothing bad. You haven't done anything, from what I've heard. Though... can I ask what you've heard about me?"

 

"Nothing bad. I've heard you're smart, you're caring to your friends, things of that sort." 

 

Kihyun relaxed. 

 

"Ah, I'm glad." 

 

Hyunwoo hummed. 

 

Kihyun considered sparking up another conversation, the silence unsettling him, until a head fell on his shoulder. He froze. 

 

"Hyunwoo-ssi?" He whispered, eyes darting to see Hyunwoo, eyes shut and lips slightly parted, shoulders slumped. 

 

He couldn't _possibly_ be comfortable. 

 

Kihyun shifted, as carefully as he possibly could. Hyunwoo's head fell further, now resting more against Kihyun's chest than his shoulder. That was probably worse. 

 

"Hyunwoo-ssi," Kihyun whispered again, bringing a hand up to carefully guide his head back to his shoulder. 

 

Great. He was a heavy sleeper. 

 

It had been quite a while since Kihyun had been caught in a situation where he was being used as a pillow. He last recalled holding Changkyun's head on his thighs, running his fingers through the youngest's hair as he slept, acne scarring his right cheek from how unhealthy he'd been throughout his freshman year. If he thought back further, he could remember Hyungwon laying uncomfortably against a wall, head lolling to the side. Kihyun had placed his hand carefully against Hyungwon's cheek, holding him there until he awoke. His hand was cramped for about a half hour afterwards. He nearly flinched at the memory. 

 

He began to panic once he realized their stop was close. Much closer than he'd like. On the one hand, he was glad Hyunwoo got sleep, as he certainly looked like he needed it, but on the other, it meant he had to wake said man up. That was one of the last things he wanted to do. So he waited. 

 

Maybe he waited a bit too long, Kihyun realized, when he saw their stop come into view. He became frantic, hands patting Hyunwoo's thigh, his arm, anything he could possibly reach to gain the man's attention. 

 

"Hyunwoo-ssi," he urged, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Hyunwoo hummed. 

 

Kihyun groaned. 

 

"Hyung, you need to wake up. Our stop is like, _really_ close."

 

Hyunwoo only made himself more comfortable. 

 

The bus stopped. 

 

Groaning again, Kihyun brought his hands up to cup Hyunwoo's cheeks, squishing them together to make his lips pucker. He made a note to smack himself later for thinking Hyunwoo looked cute like that. 

 

"Hyunwoo-ssi. If you don't wake up _now_ , I'll really end up having to hit you or something." 

 

Nothing. 

 

"Hyung," he urged again. 

 

Hyunwoo squeezed his eyes shut tighter. 

 

Kihyun squeezed his cheeks just a little more. 

 

"What are you doing?" Hyunwoo asked, finally, voice laced with sleep and confusion and words sounding just a little silly, thanks to Kihyun. 

 

His hands fell. 

 

"We need to get off, like, now," Kihyun explained, standing up and grabbing his bag. 

 

Hyunwoo didn't move. 

 

" _Hyung_ ," Kihyun insisted, reaching to grab Hyunwoo's bag. He nearly dropped it. Right, the man was in accounting. Of course his bag would weigh three times the amount Kihyun's did. 

 

Hyunwoo hummed. 

 

Kihyun wondered if Hyunwoo remembered Korean. 

 

"Let's go," he hissed, slinging both of their bags over his shoulders. A dull pain shot through his right shoulder. He ignored it, reaching down to take Hyunwoo's wrist and pull him to his feet. He was surprised he managed. 

 

Hyunwoo hummed, stepping into the isle and leading the way out. 

 

Kihyun almost whined as he followed behind. 

 

Something seemed to piece together in Hyunwoo's head as they walked, Kihyun's hand still clutching at his wrist. 

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said suddenly, stopping to take his bag from Kihyun's shoulder.

 

The relief was almost instant. Almost. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" Kihyun asked instead of acknowledging the apology. His pride was hurt enough when he nearly crushed his own foot with the man's bag, anyway. 

 

"Ah. Ah, yeah. I'm sorry." Hyunwoo had the common sense to be embarrassed, at least.  

 

"No, it's okay. I understand, you were probably tired." 

 

"I didn't think I'd fall asleep, though." 

 

It was unfair how easily Kihyun had gotten soft at the small, almost-whine in Hyunwoo's voice. 

 

"Hyunwoo-ssi, it's okay, I promise. It happens, right?" 

 

"You've fallen asleep on someone's shoulder on the bus?" Hyunwoo questioned, voice sounding almost as unamused as his expression. 

 

"Okay, maybe not," Kihyun admitted. 

 

"How about I make it up to you?" Hyunwoo suggested, looking at Kihyun with something akin to excitement in his eyes. 

 

"Hyunwoo-ssi, you really don't need to do that. It's alright, really." 

 

"Call me hyung," Hyunwoo requested politely, "and please, if not for you, then do it for the sake of my dignity. I don't usually fall asleep on small pretty boys on a bus." 

 

Kihyun preened. "You think I'm pretty?" 

 

"You'll get that answer if you let me make it up to you." 

 

Kihyun thought about it. There didn't seem to be a negative, really, if he decided awkward silences were his thing. 

 

"Okay, okay, fine, you can." 

 

He supposed they were. 

 

"Great. How about I take you out to lunch next week?" 

 

"Meat?" 

 

"Yes, I'll buy you meat," Hyunwoo agreed, his head shaking playfully. 

 

"Deal." 

 

Maybe Kihyun didn't regret his current predicament. Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en) since ya girl left the rock she was under!! thanks for reading this messy little thing that i conjured up bc [shownu was falling asleep at isac and ki thought it was the most wonderful little thing!](https://twitter.com/staykjw/status/1082151745571225606) anieway i hope you enjoy this mess ♡


End file.
